1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air data sensors constructed to maintain very compact outer dimensions and yet be relatively easy to manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need to reduce drag on aircraft has brought about continued development of air data sensors that will provide multifunction pressure signals from a single probe, to minimize adding instruments which are in the air stream. Likewise, the sensors have been reduced in size to minimize radar target size as well as to minimize drag. Manufacturing considerations for the internal passageways carrying pressure from a plurality of ports on a single probe barrel have limited probe barrel size reduction because with individual tubes and bulkheads forming chambers for each of the ports, it becomes very difficult to install heaters, and a plurality of individual pressure signal carrying tubes in extremely small diameter barrels.
The present invention provides structure for coupling pressure from the pressure sensing ports to pressure output tubes so that the internal construction can be made with relatively small diameter, precision made standard parts that will be usable on a wide number of different models of air data sensors. Additionally, the placement of the heaters in one form of the invention permits use of materials other than nickel or metal alloys for the barrel or tube itself.
Various probe designs can be made as shown in the prior art utilizing five pressure signals. Multifunction probes are presently available that provide signals to determine air speed, static pressure, angle of attack and angle of sideslip, and which have outer configurations that are designed to provide compensation for mounting configuration disturbances.